Hybrids to Humans:OLD
by Nightmare Flame
Summary: "Give me proof you all are really the Chosen." Hissed the Creator to the group, desperation touching his voice. The leader of them lifted his shades above his striking golden eyes. "We're being hunted down for trying to save the world. Is that not enough proof for you?" DROPPED
1. When It Happened

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Chapter One: When It Happened<p>

**A/N: Okay, I got bad news. I may have to shut down When Squids Strike. It's not really heading the way I wanted it, and it seems to have strayed a little too far than how I would have liked it. So, When Squids Strike is up for adoption. Would you like it, BlazetheDragonite?**

* * *

><p>(Deadlox's POV)<p>

An unnaturally large white wolf with brown streaks near its ears awoke to the sharp smell of steel and fire.

"Ah f*ck," it muttered under its breath, glaring out the window of its wooden treehouse. It leaped to its paws and snatched a pair of glowing green headphones from an ornate bureau standing next to the pile of wool that appeared to serve as a bed. It grappled with the headphones for a few seconds, then managed to place them awkwardly over his ears. A few seconds later, the fur seemed to melt off the upright wolf, leaving it not an "it" but a "he".

Deadlox brushed some of his dark hair aside so he could see clearly from both eyes.

He wished he hadn't done so.

The scent of burning metal greeted his nose, and he gagged, recognizing the horribly familiar stench.

'They found me.'

The villagers under his home were chanting "Away with the beast! Away with the beast!" and several were holding swords or knives wreathed in flames.

'I can hold them off for a max of three minutes...' Thought Deadlox, getting down on all fours and tapping his knuckles on each wooden floorboard until he found a hollow sound. He grinned and stomped down hard on it. Though nothing happened in his home, there was a sharp crack from beneath and a heavy thump followed by one of the more gutsy villagers swearing like a neanderthal.

"We know you are there, Halcyon Werewolf!" Called a female voice. Deadlox cringed; the voice was all-too-familiar.

Kurai's reflection, Lethal.

"Lethal," he hissed back, snarling. It was the most he had ever said to her; he had always spoken to her with glares.

"Oh, darling... You remember me. How flattering!" Gushed Lethal mockingly, staring cruelly at the teen.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Rose. What are you doing here?" Questioned Deadlox quietly, mentally noting the way Lethal growled at her old name. It was the bane of her human existence.

"Silence! My allies, ATTACK THE FOUL CREATURE! HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

Deadlox quickly morphed back into a wolf and leaped out of the window. He hated conflict; he needed to avoid this kind of thing at all costs. As a Halcyon Werewolf, his hate of war was deep-seated. He had an anxiety attack at the slightest argument. His friends learned to never fight around him lest they accidentally knock him out.

He gritted his teeth at the burning pain that came first from his shoulder, then in his arm. He ignored it, however, and howled as loud as he could, in a significant pattern.

The others would come.

* * *

><p>Zek stiffened, Kurai helping him along with hopes that he could survive the night. If he did, it was positive he could recover. If he didn't...<p>

The EnderAngel rid herself of those thoughts and shifted her weight. Suddenly she perked up; she'd heard something.

Zek hissed, releasing air painfully. Kurai cringed and said carefully, "I'm really sorry, did I hurt you?"

Zek went on the defense, but the edge had been taken off what would have been very threatening—he fanned out his blue-and-silver wings in an attempt to appear fine, but it crumbled because he winced and then cried out, forcing his wings to fold back down. Kurai shouldered Zek's arm higher on her shoulders, a quizzical look on her face.

"I heard a distress call. We have to get to the Protection Villa."

* * *

><p>Jason squared his shoulders. This was the fourth try of the night to become normal once more. He closed his eyes, exhaled, then allowed his fangs to slide out again. Almost immediately, white-hot pain laced through him, and true to his instinct, the fangs retreated quickly, leaving him gasping for air. He narrowed his eyes. During that split-second of painless heightened senses, he heard a distress call. It had been a howl. He frowned. Bajan and Ssundee could handle themselves perfectly fine. Why...<p>

He closed his eyes in understanding. Deadlox. The Halcyon Werewolf couldn't defend himself for his life.

He shouldered a heavy cloak on his shoulders, then spoke in a hissing voice: "Dillon. Please come with me."

Dillon squeaked in denial when his friend turned into a bat, but when Jason shot him a death glare, the bat sighed and took flight, training a careful eye on Jason.

* * *

><p>Seto was literally being tossed around in a tornado.<p>

He had been having a fairly peaceful flight, nothing out-of-place for the occasional bird that annoyingly flew in his way. Then he saw the unnaturally large black cloud swirling towards him. All he had time to do was to say "Oh crap."

Who knew why he didn't try to fly away during the short time he had to escape with his possible 320 mph. He could create temporary platforms to fly off of, but then he would lose concentration, and he would go through the platform, which would cause his speed to accelerate.

He was slowly losing patience.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he missed another platform. Muttering angrily, he closed his eyes momentarily and probed around his surroundings to find a gap. He sensed another being—several, actually, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by three pissed-off Werewolf Hybrids, one cursing Demon Hybrid, one perfectly calm Sea Dragon Hybrid, and two laughing/screaming Angel Hybrids.

"Oh my f*cking GOD! Why do you guys have to come out of nowhere?!" Hissed Seto, placing a hand protectively over his ribcage to make sure none of them crashed into his already-cracked ribs.

"Oh hai Seto!" Called Mudkip in an impossibly cheery voice despite the fact that they were all trapped in one hell of a tornado.

He flinched, however, when Seto looked up at him. The now-pale violet eyes fixed upon his face with intensity, though it was clear he wasn't looking at Mudkip. He tilted his head, a curious look crossing his face. His eyes darkened again, though, and the look of curiosity was replaced by a pained grimace.

Mudkip immediately called to Ssundee, "Hey, S-" but Seto snarled at him, and said breathlessly, "I hear a distress call. We need to get out of here."

With a guilty grin, Mudkip said, "Actually... This is my tornado..."

Seto stared at Mudkip for a few seconds before giving in to exhaustion and pain and completely passing out.

* * *

><p>Deadlox leaned against a tree in the Protection Villa. No humans could enter the borders. He had lost Lethal and her crazy army of villagers a few minutes before reaching the Villa, and now, as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs from an upcoming panic attack, he realized how stupid he had been to send a distress call. He had never been one to show weakness in front of his friends, and this was the dumbest reason he had ever...<p>

The Halcyon Werewolf suddenly slumped over just as the others arrived, each one in increasingly worrying shape.

"Sh*t!" Exclaimed Ssundee as he stared around at the injured Team and the scraggly circle of Angels that had regrouped quickly.

"What happen to everyone?"

The remaining Angels stepped forward first. Kurai cringed and said quietly, "Zek was shot," and Bodil wrapped a comforting wing around his brother before Ryan (SwiggityWiggity) continued shakily: "We got uncovered. Simon and Baki are..." Here Ryan swallowed hard, his eyes starting to tear up, but pressed on, "...a-are d-dead..."

Sky blinked a couple of times, not being able to absorb the information, then said harshly, "Where's Ghost and Double?"

Zek looked up and said, his eyes glazed over, "They... They have been Voided."

Kurai flinched. Voiding was a much-feared thing among Angels especially. It was a term for any kind of living spawn to become trapped in a pain-hazed Dreamscape.

Sky cursed under his breath. Then he turned to the Werewolf Hybrids present; they were oblivious to Deadlox as of yet.

"Which one of you howled a distress signal?"

Bajan raised an eyebrow. "We were with you, Sky. Who else would've-"

Sky tripped over Deadlox just as realization hit him.

"Craptastic!" He hissed, crouching down to Deadlox's eye level. His eyes widened, though, as he realized what was out of place.

"Shit he isn't breathing!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFIE! So ya. I accept dares and questions. This is dedicated to BlazetheDragonite and ItsMyIceCream (for sticking with meh :3)**


	2. Distress Signals and Infiltrations

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Distress Signals and Infiltration<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ItsMyIceCream428 is the first reviewer! FTL (FOR THE LULZ!) and already this FanFic has two Favorites and four Follows :D Also, I will be accepting only 3 OCs for this fic. PM me their OC forms!**

* * *

><p>Deadlox blinked blearily and found Sky's face inches from his.<p>

"Holy sh*t... Keep your face away from me..." Mumbled the Halcyon Werewolf, searching his memory for what happened. His mind drew a complete blank, however, and Deadlox discovered that he was struggling for every breath.

"Dude... Did you hear me? Do you f**king ship Skylox...?" Groaned Deadlox in irritation, flopping over onto his stomach.

The Demon Hybrid blinked several times, then straightened, turned around and announced brightly, "He'll live!"

Seto fell over onto his back, sighing in exhaustion and relief, before aiming a glare at Mudkip. The Sea Dragon Hybrid whistled casually and looked away, but looked back when he heard snickers. He immediately regretted it when Seto snarled and flipped him a dirty finger sign. Seto was a monster when he was pissed.

"Well you're royally f**ked," croaked Deadlox, earning a few laughs. Technically, Seto was royalty because he was the Ender Dragon, King of the End and brother to Kurai, Princess of the End, Ruler of the Nether, and Queen of the Aether.

"What happened anyway?" Said Deadlox plaintively, once the chuckles were gone. An uncomfortable silence drifted over the group, broken by Kurai's bland and straightforward "You died."

Sky facepalmed, then glanced up at the Halcyon Werewolf. Surprisingly, the teen didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Okay, so, any news?" Deadlox asked calmly. Sky felt a migraine coming on from the pure lack of sense in recent happenings, but he nodded his head towards Ssundee, who began with "Potions going well, and I am able to heal many Werewolves I meet."

Bajan's brow momentarily furrowed. "Do you help humans?"

Ssundee stared back. "Do you not?"

Bajan shook his head. "No, no, I mean... Do they identify you as a Werewolf and hurt you? Safety..."

Ssundee huffed. "Of course I didn't show them my freaking tail. I mean, what am I—an idiot?"

Bajan cut him off with a simple "I've met a few other Werewolves, but only one Legend, and he tried to eat me."

He grinned at the disgusted expressions he received and continued. "I've never seen ANY Creatures, though. I think we're lucky just to have THREE Creatures in our Team." Here his eyes drifted from Kurai to Zek to Seto—but then flitted away immediately.

Seto had SAID he forgave them, but everyone could see the way Seto flinched at every word, the way a shadow would cross his face, four months of neglect reflecting in his eyes. Seto flinched and looked away miserably, turning into his Ender Dragon form.

Immediately his ears flicked and he looked up in anticipation. He others' eyes snapped up as well, and several of them screamed out loud when another dragon landed next to them, its ice-blue wings ragged and silvery eyes tired.

Sky cleared his throat. His DragonTongue was rusty, but he swallowed then managed, _"Å-Åłéthé?"_

Alethe lifted her head, then rasped "_Škÿ_."

Seto's brow furrowed as he turned back into a human. He laid a hand on Alethe's dulled scales, but recoiled when a hiss rattled from Alethe as she glared at the EnderAngel.

_"Æñgęł."_

"I'm _Îthrïł_ in Ender, thank you very much."

"I do not speak your accursed language." Alethe looked up at Seto with wide eyes, ignoring Kurai's inaudible muttering.

"I... The humans are killing dragons."

Everyone froze. Zek slapped his uninjured blue-and-silver wing over Kurai's eyes to spare her from Seto's reaction.

The Ender Dragon had stiffened, his pale violet eyes flashing. His tail, studded with gray spikes and his wings, large and black, appeared suddenly, his brow arching.

"So."

Everyone involuntarily shuddered. Seto's voice had been icy, cold, unfeeling.

"So. They're killing dragons."

Seto's shadowed eyes flashed dark violet.

"How about... We switch this around...?"

* * *

><p>The Team spent about a half-hour trying to suppress a bloodthirsty Seto from marching to the nearest city and massacring everyone there, with Kurai snapping at him in Ender, repeating the phrase "Åßtrîdèß! Hæłßè ñæ îłdû!" and Alethe flapping her wings violently to distract Seto for short periods of time. When they finally calmed him down, for some reason, Seto appeared the most drained, a quizzical look marring his features. Then he mused aloud, "Anyone here good at makeup?"<p>

Kurai responded with "I'm a fair hand at it."

"Can you make it realistic?"

"Probably."

"Can you make me look like I just got beat up really freaking bad?"

Kurai lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Gonna go visit the nearest village and find out why they're killing my kind."

_"Åßtrîdèß."_

Seto gave Kurai a glare, warning her not to argue with him. She instead said, "Hey, Jason?"

The Cursed Vampyre appeared in a cloud of dank air. "Yeah?"

"Can you beat up Seto for me, please?"

By now everyone was listening to the conversation earnestly, and snickered when Jason whined, "Why me?"

Kurai cocked her head. "Logically, you are the least likely to wound Seto to a point where he cannot carry out his plan. Because of your inability to properly utilize your Hybrid abilities, Seto will still appear as though he was attacked by some kind of God Spawn (Scientific term for Hybrids and/or Creatures), though not REALLY hurt... Not much, at least. And Ethan?" The Snow Golem Hybrid landed lightly on the ground next to the EnderAngel, ice shards swirling around him.

"You can still do the Frostbite Illusion, right?"

Ethan blinked, then swallowed hard and said in a raw voice, "Yeah."

"After Jason's part is finished, I need you to cast that Illusion on Seto for me. Okay?"

Ethan didn't seem the least bit insulted by the tone she had used to address him, instead starting to mutter a few words in _Isaz_.

Jason, meanwhile, had been pretending to be dramatically hurt by Kurai's blunt explanation that had underlined his Curse.

"Oh shut up and get to work," snapped Kurai, smacking Jason with a wing in pure frustration. The Vampyre Hybrid was thrown several feet forward before skidding to a stop and, after another sharp look from Kurai, cringed in sympathy and proceeded to beat the crap out of Seto.

So far so good.

* * *

><p>Around dawn, a village near the mysterious, abandoned Villa built into the craggy mountain received a strange visitor.<p>

The stranger was a teen, with ruffled, shoulder-length brown hair and a scraggly appearance. He was bleeding everywhere and visibly had a fever, what with his violent shivering.

"My Notch, are you okay, kid?" A man ran out of a house and approached the teen. He reached forward when the boy responded in a cracked voice: "God Spawns attacked... Me..." As if to prove his point, an inhumane shriek echoed throughout the village. The man cringed and led the boy into his own home.

Perched on a leaf-bare tree was a winged female, her violet-and-silver wings making a soft swooshing sound as she ruffled them.

Sky landed next to Kurai, his eyebrows set higher on his forehead than usual. "Did he make it in?"

Kurai nodded but did not elaborate. Zek stepped nimbly atop the branch next to Sky and remarked, "Jason and Ethan did a good job."

Kurai snorted and added, "My brother genuinely looks like crap."

Ethan rolled his eyes from his cross-legged position on the ground, while Jason barely stifled a snort. The four Werewolf Hybrids chuckled amongst themselves at Kurai's blunt description of Seto's appearance.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream cut them off as a human female glimpsed first the Werewolf Hybrids, then the two Angels and the Demon Hybrid.

"Shit!" Cursed Bajan, and being the Lightfoot Werewolf he was, he dodged the needle that the woman had foolishly shot at them and spun gracefully, then lunged directly at the human. She screamed and fainted. Bajan whipped his head around, his auburn ears twitching.

Sky was on the ground, shaking his head woozily. Kurai was being supported by Zek, who looked out of it more than she was.

Jerome lifted himself off of the ground (he had made a fantastic dive when a needle came at him) and plucked the syringe from Sky's claws. He wrinkled his nose as soon as he sniffed. "I don't recognize—"

Ssundee swooped in, snatching the syringe, first studying the lime green hue, then tipping the syringe a bit to drop some on the ground (it had no effect); he frowned, then sniffed the liquid and immediately gagged. Looking up, he said, "It's a strong dosage of Weakness Potion. It's very crude, though... A beginner's potion, not to mention nowhere near as powerful as I could make it." He bit his lip. "How and where did they get potions? No normal human has any knowledge that any sorcerer, sorcereress, wizard, witch or Mage would have."

Jason and Ethan exchanged nervous looks, then Jason took a bucket of milk from his cloak.

Ssundee's expression brightened. "Good!"

The handed the bucket to Sky, who took a swig then handed it to Kurai, who slopped most of her share down her front ("Good thing she hates that t-shirt," Ethan muttered to Bajan), then passed it to Zek, who didn't even manage to grab the bucket the first time.

Ssundee whispered to Sky, "Are you okay?"

Sky promptly answered "Uh-huh" before walking into the tree.

Ssundee chuckled. "Yeah, you're gonna be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LAWL! I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD WHILE WRITING THAT LAST PART :DDDD**


	3. New

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: New<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I WILL CRUSH YOU TINY MORTAL LADY!  
>...Sorry, was using a particularly hilarious Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker hack.<strong>

* * *

><p>Seto quietly sat on the worn leather couch the human had offered him, forcing himself to appear defeated. He was feeling a strong urge to tear the wretched spawn's head off when he saw several dragon-skin coats in the corner, a dragon head hanging over the fireplace, and a glass stand with differently colored dragon scales.<p>

"So..." The man cleared his throat, and it took a few moments for Seto to realize he had been scowling. He immediately adopted a look of fear and looked up sharply. The human raised his arms in surrender. "Notch, kid, why..."

He trailed off when Seto stood to his full height instead of hunching, the tattered clothes melting away, revealing him in all his violet-cloaked, menacing aura.

His violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Hunting dragons for sport, huh?"

He offered the fearful man a fanged grin.

"Does..."

His blackened claws clenched the man's shirtfront.

"It..."

The man was brutally slammed against the wall.

"Occur..."

He looked up, his bloodied nose the least of his concerns...

"To you..."

Because the human was now staring the Ender Dragon full in the face.

"THAT THEY WERE OF MY BLOODLINE?!"

Quaking, the human pathetically begged for forgiveness. Somewhere, somehow, Seto's warmer side showed him a picture where he could help the man up and accept the apology.

But Seto was not a merciful dragon. Especially because he was a Creature. They got what they wanted, no matter what the cost was. They were Notch's spawns, children of the Gods, and they never faced punishment for any crime except for killing a God or such.

They were protected, and apparently this human didn't know that.

Seto suddenly remembered the plan in a rush, however, and he gritted his fangs, resisting the temptation of destroying the man, then leaving him to suffer the painful, horrific fate the Mojang Gods' Council had for him.

Instead, he smacked the man across the face—hard—and savored the moment while he could. Then he sourly dragged the human from his house.

[...]

Kurai stared at the... The... THING standing in front of her. She only been commenting **(*cough*rudely*cough*)** about Demon Hybrids (because Sky had been pissing her off) when a huge shadow fell upon her, and the next thing she knew, she was being stared down by a freaking Demon Hybrid that happened to be a female.

Seto froze, his wings well hidden behind his back. The others had already morphed into their human forms except for Zek and Seto, both being Creatures. Kurai's wings were pinned behind her back, but were hard to see in the shadows. Zek had already been wearing a cloak, so he simply tucked his wings inside of it.

"Take that back, please..." The girl's voice was barely audible. Kurai, already clever enough to be a perfect actress, did what she always relished doing.

Using her cunning to her advantage.

She quickly figured out that the girl didn't know she was facing a whole group consisting of God Spawns; she was sneering at her with a look of intense hatred. Kurai knew she could wipe that smirk off just by spreading her wings, taking flight, and dropping the Demon Hybrid into an ocean—but she resisted, instead conjuring up an image of what humans did when confronted by a God Spawn.

Kurai telekinetically whispered to the others: "Pretend to be a distressed human." She aimed a irritated glare at Sky before her expression shifted almost instantaneously.

"P-please, sp-spare me! I-I never m-meant to a-a-aggravate you! Please! I-I have family back home, a-and they'll be lost i-if I'm n-not around! P-please..."

The girl tilted her head, then glanced up sharply at the others. Kurai sent a telepathic message once more: "NOW!"

The girl found that first, her feet slid out beneath her, then next, she was feeling VERY intimidated by the group of humans she had—no, these were not humans. These were—

The Hybrid gulped. "Oh..."

[...]

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"WHAT are you?"

Silence.

"Asocial much?"

"F**k off."

Kurai grinned. The girl was a lot like herself back when she had lived in the Nether and participated in MineCraftia update meetings with the Mojang Gods' Council, along with her older sister Lunaria. Cold, unfeeling, menace rolling off of her in waves.

She saw the way Sky had been staring at the girl, though, his jaw nearly touching the floor when realizing that she, too, was a Demon Hybrid.

Kurai smirked. "You know, we have a Sea Dragon Hybrid if you refuse to talk..."

The Demon Hybrid glared at the EnderAngel defiantly.

"What are all of YOU? You answer me first; I've never seen any of your kind..." She made a slight gesture to Sky. "Except for HIM."

Bajan stepped forward first. "I am a..." He halted and glanced first at the leader, Sky, then at Seto, whose thought-reading ability was much more skilled than Kurai's. Seto seemed to get the hint and whispered back telekinetically, "Don't specify your species. Just say..."

"I am a Werewolf. Er, Hybrid."

The girl tilted her head again, smiled, then said, "I... I'm Amber."

Pause.

Awkward silence.

"That's all?"

Amber shrugged, causing her dark red hair to bounce slightly.

"Notch, you remind me of Ethan," muttered Sky.

Jerome muttered something to Bajan, who blushed and snapped back, "Does not!"

Kurai had picked up what they were whispering about and grinned. She whispered to Amber, "Hey, he likes—"

The dark-red-haired teen jerked back as Kurai was suddenly thrown away. Zek shrieked and flew after her.

Bajan, huffing, stomped away, and there was another profusely awkward silence before Sky made a wild hand gesture towards the denser part of the forest.

"Er... Shall we?"

[...]

Seto made a loud rumbling noise and flopped over onto his slender side, tossing everyone from his back. Kurai immediately hurried over, while the rest of the Team moaned and rolled around.

Bodil stood up rather suddenly and winced. "I think my wing..." The Scarlet Angel Hybrid gingerly ran a finger over the left ridge of his gray, red-tinted wing and winced again. "Yup, I think it's dislocated."

Simon cringed as well and called over Ssundee, who looked overwhelmed about the amount of God Spawns he had to heal. Seto lumbered over as well and turned into a Hybrid, then staggered over to Ssundee.

"Uh... Who's injured the most?"

Immediately everyone pointed to either Zek or Bodil. Bodil nudged Zek, who had fallen unconscious, and bit his lip when there was no answer.

"Faltering. Give him time, his Faltering has gotten worse."

Kurai immediately leaned towards Deadlox, who looked awkwardly at Kurai. Everyone—except for Amber, who looked confused—knew that Enderlox lived as Deadlox, and that Enderlox was one of the three main figures of royalty in the End, besides Kurai and Seto, making him Kurai's brother.

Kurai gave Deadlox a glance, and suddenly the Halcyon Werewolf doubled over, black streaks running over his hair. Amber stepped back in alarm when Deadlox opened his now-violet eyes.

**"Kurai..."**

Kurai looked up at the taller. **"Hello, brother."**

Amber glanced at Bajan with a look that clearly asked, "Who is that?"

Bajan shot a nervous look towards Enderlox before he muttered back, "All you need to know is that he's not worth killing."

Seto looked up from his prodding of Zek and raised his eyebrows at Enderlox. **"Brother."**

Enderlox inclined his head towards Seto. **"Same to you."**

Kurai clung to Enderlox's arm and said childishly, **"Brother? Will Zek wake up?"**

Sky exchanged a startled glance with Mudkip, who shrugged.

Amber gritted her teeth. One of her clawed hands wrapped around the hilt of her dagger. A paw landed firmly over it, though, and Amber looked up defiantly.

Jerome tilted his head, a silent question hanging itself in the air. He was only a half inch shorter than Bajan, which meant he was still a good three inches taller than Amber.

The Demon Hybrid slowly lowered her hand, though her piercing gaze remained fixated on Enderlox, as though she didn't trust him.

"You are fully justified not to trust him," hissed Bajan to Amber. "I hate him too. But he lives within Deadlox, and should you hurt Enderlox..."

Amber's eyes widened in silent horror, her grip on the dagger handle loosening completely.

Bajan gave her a satisfied nod before turning away.

Kurai was shaking Zek. "ARE YOU GONNA WAKE UP NOW, SLEEPING BEAUTY?!"

Seto looked slightly alarmed, while Enderlox was in the darker shadows of the trees, shaking his head.

Ssundee leaned over to Sky. "I don't think she's gonna be sane anytime soon."

Sky bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Yeah, I think so too."

Zek blinked slowly, scanning the situation before fanning his wings out and backing away from Kurai. The EnderAngel shrieked and flew straight at him at top speed.

"Scatter before she kills you!" Joked Ryan, but leaped nimbly out of the way when Kurai went hurtling towards him.

"DON'T FREAKING BITE ME!" Screamed Enderlox, fighting off Kurai. "YOU'RE NOT RABID, ARE YOU?!"

The EnderAngel backed off, huffing, before her gaze fell on Sky.

"Well sh*t."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Me: *Beating the crap out of Writer's Block*  
><strong>

**Kurai: *walks in and looks up from iPad* Woahly sh*t...**

**Zek: *sitting on bed* She's been doing that for the past week... Writer's Block won all seven times...**

**Me: *huffing* STFU ZEK!**

**Zek: *backs away* Okay. Just saying.**

**Me: *gets pinned by Writer's Block* DAMMIT! Oh hai Nightmare Army, didn't see ya there...**

**Kurai: As you can see, the author is battling a severe case of Writer's Block.**

**Zek: She will try to have more content up as soon as possible, but Writer's Block is being a bitch, so ya...**

**Seto: (Where the hell did he come from?) She is putting When Squids Strike on Hiatus, but she has another chapter for When You Mine for you readers.**

**Everyone: STAR-GAZE, NIGHTMARE ARMY, AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Lethal Rising

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Lethal Rising<p>

* * *

><p>Deadlox's ears twitched, and he turned his head, a frown gracing his features.<p>

Kurai noticed first. "What is it?"

Ryan backed into Zek, and both exchanged glances before Ryan hefted his glowing ribbon and Zek's pale silver eyes glowed a blinding white as he lifted his wand.

Deadlox's frown grew deeper into a snarl as his tail swept from side to side. "Humans..."

Sky's crimson eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Sh*t! I forgot to cover our trail scent!"

Amber's dark green eyes narrowed to slits. "How many?"

Bajan lifted his head. "A crap ton."

"Too many for even all of us to face," added Jerome.

Jason's eyes widened as well. "We can't run!"

"Why?!"

"Because we're f**king surrounded, idiot!"

Seto made a small grumbling sound and said loudly, "Why do you hide? We are outsiders from a far village. It was attacked by God Spawns."

He made a gesture for all of them to hide any indication of their God Spawn statuses and quickly hid his face behind his grimy brown hair.

"We've heard that excuse too much!" Called back a familiar female voice. Kurai gasped quietly, but bit back a scream of fury and panic when Amber elbowed her—hard—in the ribs.

Zek's grip on his wand tightened behind his cloak.

Lethal stepped into sight.

"Hello, 'outsiders from a far village that got attacked by God Spawns'," greeted the tall Mage silkily.

Mudkip stifled a snort.

Villagers materialized from either side of the trees. Kurai's grip on Amber's arm tightened.

Lethal tapped her chin. "Why do I recognize you?"

Kurai tensed. Lethal didn't seem to realize who they were just yet, but if she turned up her ability to sense Kurai, they would be uncovered.

Seto smoothed it over completely. "Perhaps we met once in a Village Meet. You were... The leader?"

Lethal shrugged, her composure only slightly ruffled. "Yes, perhaps so..."

Amber gently lifted Kurai's arms from their death grip on her arm and muttered "It's okay, we're safe" to the EnderAngel, though she didn't quite feel safe about the way Lethal's gaze lingered on Kurai.

[...]

Zek sat down heavily on the wooden bench in the slightly cramped house they had been provided with. He wrapped an arm around Kurai, who was still trembling, her muddy black locks and dulled, now-midnight blue-ish eyes making her almost unrecognizable.

Deadlox, in wolf form, was passed out on the couch, his white ears tilted downwards, his occasional whimpers indicating he was suffering from a nightmare. Jason nudged him, and when that didn't work, he simply made a loud hissing noise. The wolf jumped a good five blocks into the air before landing and shooting a halfhearted glare at the Cursed Vampyre Hybrid.

Mudkip had been in the showers for almost a half hour, but no one paid attention; they knew full well he knew a lot of water to stay hydrated during the long periods of time without it.

Jerome handed a diamond to Bajan, who passed a stick to the latter, in this fashion trading items until they were able to multiply them, an ability that Legend Werewolves of any Creature or Hybrid status could perform with another Werewolf, but the latter had to be a Hybrid specifically. Bajan was hell bent on making a sword while Jerome was daydreaming of a Betty; both knew that the wrestle that would happen after the duplication (which could only produce three other copies, max) was just a simple attempt to negate the effects of boredom. (Reference to the Minecraft PE duplication glitch)

Ryan and Bodil were back to back, Ryan handling his glowing, silken ribbon, Bodil with his redstone torch, one of his reddish-gray wings bound tightly by bandages.

Ssundee was quietly sitting next to Sky and Seto, polishing the Demon Hybrid's butter sword even though Sky had insisted he would do it himself. The Ender Dragon barely managed to grasp Sky's attention by entrancing him with a stack of glowing butter ingots.

Deadlox's white-brown ears suddenly tilted upward, and his rusty red eyes narrowed. He then barked out a small string of sounds that mainly consisted of snarls, growls, and an occasional hiss.

Bajan's auburn ears twitched slightly at the Halcyon Werewolf's discovery, muttering, "There is a human coming."

Immediately his own tail, ears and paws melted into human features, while Jerome's two tails shortened into a stubby tail that was well hidden by the baggy clothing he wore.

Sky's huge black wings melted into a shadowy mist that was hardly noticeable unless you walked through it; Seto sneezed in the dank, peppery air. Ssundee's huge paws melted into long, tanned fingers that appeared extremely unwieldy.

Deadlox simply dove underneath the bench he was on.

Jason regarded his helmet with distaste, but eventually set it back on his head. From the quickening of his breath, it was obvious Jason's claustrophobia had developed quite a bit since the first discovery of his Hybrid status, but everyone knew he didn't like showing his weakness, they paid no attention.

Ryan's and Bodil's wings melted into a lighter mist that was much more noticeable than Sky's; they exchanged glances then returned to their original back-to-back position, wincing as their transparent wings were squashed between each other.

Zek folded his wings, then partially lifted the mildly dirty t-shirt and tucked his wings in. Kurai opened her mouth and said "Lethal's coming" before her wings disappeared in a flurry of Ender Sparks.

But what shocked them all the most was Seto. He closed his eyes and grunted slightly in pain before opening them again; and this time, his eyes were the original warm brown.

They had no time to admire it, however, because just then the human passed. He spared them one glance and turned away, but then spun and looked back again.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You..."

[...]

"Holy crap Miss Lethal!"

Lethal rubbed her temples and sighed before turning around, wondering just what was so sacred about poop. Her eyes narrowed when they landed on the dulled, but unmistakeable, eyes of her counterpart.

"I told you I'd find you," scoffed the Mage smugly, though she really needed to wipe that stupid-ass grin painted all over the Ender Dragon's once-again violet eyes.

"I highly doubt that's how you wanted to uncover us," he muttered softly. Lethal's eyes flashed, and she flicked her wrist in the general direction of the Creature. Seconds resulted in pain, tears, and terror as Seto was thrown against the wall violently. Judging by the scream, Lethal thought impassively as she studied the convulsing form of the Dragon, he had damaged something internally.

"Hey!" Snapped Sky, running over but staring helplessly as Seto shuddered.

Kurai trembled and leaned towards Zek, whose angry pale silver eyes locked with Lethal's ebony ones. There was a momentary staring contest before once again a pain-filled shriek whet the air.

Kurai gasped and scrambled away before glaring at Lethal. As much as she hated her counterpart, she couldn't bring herself to kill her when she had the chance, and apparently Lethal couldn't either, because for a second, Kurai saw doubt and fear swirling in the pits of those Void-black eyes.

Amber was gaping, looking from Bajan to Kurai to Lethal to Seto to Zek and back again before her hand instinctively went to a dagger that wasn't there. She cursed silently—the villagers with the big-ass noses had taken all their weapons beforehand.

Deadlox's fangs were gritted as he weighed his choices. He knew that Sky was the leader, but seeing as Sky was momentarily distracted (he was being beat up by a pair of particularly cowardly guards) he had to make a decision as the right-hand Hybrid and Sky's oldest friend.

Attack Lethal and face the probable death of one or two of his friends, or simply run away and keep the group intact despite the fact that a run-in with monsters was imminent?

Deadlox's dark red eyes flashed in understanding suddenly. He then morphed into a human and walked right up to Lethal. She regarded him, then snapped, "What?"

Deadlox's fangs showed in his glinting grin. "Burn in Hell, Rose."

Lethal's face turned bright red with fury, and she grabbed him by the neck with magic, though the Halcyon wolf took a few deep breaths and didn't flinch.

He simply turned and locked gazes with Sky. And snarled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH NO! CLIFFIE!**

**Sky: NUUUU! WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE THE HARD-ASS DECISIONS?!**

**Me: *punches him* Because I told you so, and I'M GOD IN THIS FRICKIN' STORY!**

**This is actually shorter than most of the chapters, but blame it on my good ol' friend Writer's Block. Also, I'm writing on the run, I'm on a trip to Niagara Falls. **


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Decisions, Decisions<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If this is up, then I'm back. I write this shit on my phone, so if I'm in another country, no can do with the wifi service. Maybe I should go on vacation more often, it gives my creativity an adrenaline rush. I'm sick, by the way. All the water spray from the Falls got to me, so I'm not sure if all the ideas were worth it. OH NOTCH FORBID I JUST REALIZED I FREAKING FORGOT EEEEETHAN! D:**

**Also, OC BOX IS FRICKIN' CLOSED! STOP! RED FREAKING LIGHT! NO. MORE. OCS!**

**Also (why is there two "alsos"? Ah whatever) Sorry for all the Vocaloid references here. I tend to get addicted to things easily, and after I listened to the song "iNSaNiTY" produced by Circus-P and sung by Vocaloid members SF-A2 Miki and KAITO (ERMAHGERD GET IT?) around two times, it took me less than an hour to memorize the song itself :P**

* * *

><p>Sky bit his lip and stared, wide-eyed, from Deadlox to Lethal. He jumped when none other than Amber snatched his arm.<p>

"He's sacrificing himself for us! Let's get the hell out of here for him!" She snapped angrily, and to Sky's surprise her eyes were watering.

Bajan's tail flicked uncertainly before he morphed into a full Lightfoot Werewolf and growled, "Come ON, Sky!"

Sky's features melted into an impassive mask. "I'm sorry, Deadlox..."

Deadlox's white tail twitched in annoyance. "Fuck it, SKY. GET OUT BEFORE I CHASE YOU OUT."

Sky winced and spread his batlike wings. "W-we... Let's go!"

[...] (Goddamn, worst chapter start ever)

Kurai watched the two withers flirting. She and the others had taken refuge in a cave at least 500 blocks from the village, and she was sitting on a cliff next to Amber.

[FLASHBACK]

_"We can't go?!"_

_"Miki... You know we'd be putting Kai in more danger if you and him left, and you leaving him behind is not an option."_

_"He's not that weak. And don't call him Kai. It's KAITO."_

_"Miki—"_

_"Fuck you, STARFALL. I can't believe you'd make him seem weaker than he is!"_

[FLASHBACK END]

Kurai shuddered. She still remembered the cutting edge in the Wither Hybrid's voice, the look of betrayal written on her face, the outrage laced in her eyes. Kaito had disappeared after a particularly bad panic attack, just to lift a fraction of the burden on Miki's shoulders, but it had been a fairly vain attempt, as Miki became more stressed than she was trying to pinpoint Kaito's location using magic.

Amber sighed as she leaned back on the grass, her dark red hair spreading out in a fan behind her head. "Who is that Lethal?"

Kurai almost facepalmed. She couldn't believe she hadn't explained who Lethal was, though, in her defense, in the heat of the moment she had quite forgotten to tell the older girl.

"Lethal is... For lack of better word... My reflection. My subconscious, someone who acts on anger, hate, selfishness. She never understood why I wasn't like her..."

Amber considered the words for a moment, then shrugged, accepting the not-quite-full explanation. "Okay, fair enough... Why are we watching withers?"

"They remind me of a friend of mine," replied Kurai easily.

"What was his name?"

"HER. She's called Miki."

"Miki? You mean THE Miki?!"

Kurai raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at Amber. "You know her?"

"Kurai, EVERYONE knows her! She's like Notch for God Spawns, and HeroBrine for humans. She was the only child of Notch to officially be named so!"

Kurai frowned. She faintly recalled Miki saying something about assassinations and kidnappings, but nothing about Notch. Besides the cursing.

"You know her personally?! Oh my NOTCH! Wait, give me proof!"

This was going to be an exhausting night.

[...]

Kaito curled up in a shadowy corner of the house, his normally impassive eyes watery and terrified.

"Make it stop, make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop!" He whispered to no one in particular. Miki crouched in front of him and whispered a few words in their language, and her twin brother slowly relaxed, a small sigh slipping past his lips.

Miki stood, gazing out of the window, rubbing her temples. "They're getting more and more frequent..." She murmured to herself, glancing down at Kaito, whose head was lying against the wall behind him and was taking deep breaths.

"Was Starfall right about not bringing us...?"

In the depths of her mind, a voice snapped that Starfall was right in the first place and that Miki had only been being a bitch about it, but Miki, as a Boss Mob Hybrid, received several attributes from the mob, meaning that she was arrogant, blunt, and over them all, stubborn. She refused to accept her mistakes.

"No, we should have gone..." She grumbled to herself, offering Kaito an arm, which he grabbed and hoisted himself up with. He swayed slightly, but steadied himself with the edge of the table next to him.

Miki gripped her gray-ridged, black tail and regarded it quietly. Kaito grabbed a mug of soup (it was made of soul-sand, courtesy of Miki, but it still tasted pretty good) from the refrigerator and watched quietly Miki quietly sang something under her breath in their language.

_"Hajime to owari... No iranai imi... Kono kokoro no jouhatsu e to..."_

She looked up. "We're going after them."

Kaito started, slopping soup everywhere, including on himself. "What?"

Miki rolled her eyes and said coolly, "It's only been a few weeks since they've been gone. You can track them in the water, I can track them in air, and both of us can track them on the ground easily."

Kaito bit his lip. "Miki..."

Miki made an irresistible puppy-dog face. "Pleeeeeease, Kai? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—"

Kaito covered his ears and surrendered. "Okay, okay! I get it! Let's go!"

[...]

Zek stared at the cave they had found. It was craggy, roughly dug out by humans, and the whole group was gazing at him patiently, waiting for him to do something.

Zek swallowed hard and braced himself for the exhaustion that was bound to hit him.

"/wand!"

He winced slightly, but over the years, he had trained himself to resist the temptation of falling to the ground with an "oof". He flew forward quickly, knowing there would be a set limit of time for the wand to work in this kind of wild atmosphere. He threw it first at the corner of the cave, and winced at the impact before catching it again and flying to the darkest part of the cave and hacked at it once. He gritted his teeth.

"/cut!"

His grip around the wand tightened suddenly and it shook slightly as he bit back a cry, watching in hazy satisfaction as the cave seemed to open up, and Kurai was there in an instant, holding him up.

Sky nodded to him before running a hand over the inscription carved into the wall. It had been too small a space for them to fit a torch in earlier, so by request Zek had widened the space enough for the Demon Hybrid to read it.

_There will be God Spawns... Those who are children of Notch and those who are the Spawns of HeroBrine._

_Two Demon Hybrids... One with power sizzling at his fingertips, with more ability than he is aware of. The creatures you detest shall be your salvation... The other who knows too much sacrifice despite her age... Do not doubt your ability to save your friends..._

Sky let air hiss between his teeth before he continued. "Squids..."

Amber visibly blanched at the words inscribed on the wall describing herself.

_A Halcyon Werewolf... One with the persona of an Ender, who dwells in her subconscious, who will be her worst enemy or her greatest friend..._

Deadlox's ears flattened against his skull and he growled out a familiar name. "Enderlox...?"

_An Accursed Vampyre Hybrid... Do not be afraid of your setback, you shall make a sacrifice worthy of legend..._

Jason paled slightly (if it was even possible) and squared his shoulders underneath his cloak.

_A Legend Werewolf Hybrid... You are the beast that none can tame... Do not chain the monster that roams inside..._

Jerome raised a fist in the air and whooped, "UNTAMABLE!"

_A Lightfoot Werewolf Hybrid... She is the fast-thinking, the hotheaded... Do not be so quick to underestimate your enemy..._

Sky chuckled. "Your predecessor was a girl, Bajan, and she was a hit-and-runner too!"

_A Mage Werewolf Hybrid... Her admirable skill in the battlefield accompanies her ability to heal any... Trust your judgement and keep your cool..._

Ssundee had been inspecting the potion of weakening that had been shot at his friends in a beaker, and looked up when Sky uttered the word "judgement". "What? I wasn't listening."

Sky rolled his eyes and said aloud, "Nerd," and hurried on before Ssundee mixed the potion of weakening with a potion of poisoning.

_A Snow Golem Hybrid... Who is silent, swift, deadly, but fears the consequences his actions will trigger... Fear not yourself..._

Ethan visibly jolted at that.

_Two Sea Dragon Hybrids... One is the destroyer, the other the peacekeeper... Do not clash because of your differences... You are more alike than you think..._

Here Mudkip frowned. "Two?"

Kurai paled. "Oh... Kaito..."

_Two Scarlet Angel Hybrids... They cross fingers together, pray together, the best of friends... Hope they shall never break their bond... If they do, fury shall seep through the cracks in their friendship..._

Bodil and Simon exchanged terrified glances at their fate.

_A Gunpowder Angel Hybrid... Who wishes to stay out of the spotlight, who is content to allow his friends to bask in the glory... Let yourself be at ease for once, and be confident about your strengths..._

Ryan bit his lip and glanced over at his best friend, Zek, as he staggered over to where the rest of them were.

_A Wither Hybrid... Bound to the earth and seas by her brother and friends... Allow yourself to roam free in the wind, and be careless and free..._

Kurai's mouth formed the word "Miki."

"Oh, I was a fucking idiot, why didn't I let them come with us..."

_An Ender Dragon, who has suffered too much and gained too little, who has seen too much cruelty in life at far too young an age. Release the reins to the animal, and do what you desire, for it may not last long. _

Seto's eyes took on a glazed, terrified look. "I remember the stories, the legends... There was a Dragon in their group who perished in the attempt to get her friends to safety..."

_An ArchAngel... Who suffers silently, who bears pain by himself, and shares no negativity with any... Be truthful and admit to your heavy heart... And be at peace..._

Zek's wings tensed as his fingers wound around the handle of the wand.

_An EnderAngel... Who has known what small errors can be turned into, yet unable to escape the cruel reality of what her own mistakes lead to... Do not despise yourself for the demons you create... They are significant to your fate..._

Kurai flushed slightly and tilted her head back to look at the stars. Instead, she came face-to-face with a familiar hissing sound. Her mind linked the sound to the image immediately. Creeper.

"OH FUCK ME! DUCK EVERYONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chappie took so long, but I wanted to fit the whole destiny inscription into this chapter so I didn't forget about it next chapter...**


	6. Past

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Past<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is essentially what happened a thousand years ago, the first time the world was in danger. It'll be revealed in this chappie right here what's happening in the present time. Also, I dare you to link all the characters with their descendants. It should be easy, but the OCs may be hard to link until their God Spawn status is revealed.**

**From the previous chapter, when Sky teases Bajan about being a hit-and-runner is a reference to Bajan's tendency to decide too quickly about competitors in the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>"What do we do with our lives?" Complained Len, rubbing his temples and glancing around at his group.<p>

"Newsflash! We save the WORLD, Len!" Joked Mira, grinning.

"Ugh, don't remind me, Mira... I'm still sore on my hip where I fell off of the cliff..." Groaned Adara, her tail swishing from side to side.

Ain hissed suddenly, her white ears flicking indignantly. "Shut UP, Ender! I can take care of myself without you telling me random shit and confusing me!"

Fang's clear blue eye narrowed at Ain, the scarred one twitching slightly. "Is it bothering you again, Ain?"

Ain snorted. "SHE. Ender is a SHE. But anyway, no. Ender isn't bothering me any more than she SHOOOOULD..." The last part seemed to be directed at said creature, and there was a small pause before Ain snapped back, "Oh shut up you dumb fuck!"

From afar, Callan chuckled. Nat was probably more violent than him and Len combined.

Adara blew him a kiss from her perch on a particularly smooth-surfaced rock. Callan smirked and mirrored the gesture, earning sly smiles from the others.

Aurora, named for the northern lights, calmly observed from her watch, "The mobs are probably hearing everything."

There was a silent nod of agreement from Absalom.

"You're ruining the mooooooood, Aurora..." Hinted Keenan **(NOT-FREAKING-QUENTIN)**, manifesting a small tornado in his palm.

Aurora returned to her book without even blinking an eye.

"What're you reading?!" Asked Monet excitedly, her lime green curls bouncing around her pale face as she snatched the book from the Mage Werewolf's paws. The two Scarlet Angels exchanged looks, and the taller, Slamacow, slapped his wing over his own eyes. "I can't watch."

The smaller, Tiffany, smirked.

Aurora looked up, a cold fire burning in her eyes despite the perfectly levelheaded composure she maintained.

Monet gulped.

Sea ruffled his gunpowder-gray wings. "You're so dead, Monet."

"Don't freaking JINX me!"

Ashlee watched, grinning, wringing out her gray-ridged tail and ridding it of the water Monet had doused her with in a blind panic.

"This what they call 'quality entertainment'," the ArchAngel Orepros muttered to the EnderAngel Nat. She stifled a snort.

From above, a violet-black dragon whistled a funny tune, carelessly filing her claws on a rock. She only stopped once Nat had begged her to cease with a dark "STOP IT, CALYSTO!"

These sixteen God Spawns, the first of their kind, were about to receive the worst shock of their lives.

[...]

Len collapsed on the spot. They had won. They had WON. Against those weird blue squishy things flying in the air and the vengeful mutilated former Goddess of the Moon Tsuki, they had WON.

All the Demon Hybrid wanted to do was lay down and take a nap for a minimum of forty-eight hours.

Until he heard the scream. He swore that anyone at the scene would remember that scream for eternity. It rent the air, it chilled his blood, it pierced his heart.

He saw Ain—AIN, of all people—sitting next to a shuddering figure, screaming her head off.

Len saw Calysto.

The girl was struggling to breathe, and Len could make out a bullet hole in the small of her back.

"What are you all standing around for?!" Ain screamed at the crowd of humans. "FUCKING HELP HER!"

The humans backed away.

Calysto stopped breathing.

Ain

just

snapped.

[...]

Len swayed his way into his bed, crumpling several comic books in the process, and sighed, a scowl tugging at his face.

They had split up into small, separate groups after Calysto died. He bought a small apartment, and was bunking with Fang, Mira, and Ain. Nat had taken over a cottage and lived with Orepros, Slamacow, Absalom, and Tiffany. Ashlee, Sea, Aurora, Keenan, and Monet were living in adjacent college dorms so they could disguise themselves and finish school. Callan and Adara lived together in a townhouse.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and Len sighed, surfacing from his jumbled pool of thoughts and shaking away the memories that clung to him. "Yeah?"

A tall, slender she-wolf entered his room, her once-glossy black pelt dull and the usually narrowed, defiant midnight-blue eyes wide and sad.

Len sighed. "Ain..."

The wolf morphed into a human, and Ain collapsed on the bed next to Len.

After Calysto had stopped breathing, and the humans openly refused to help, Ain had morphed into some kind of terrible monster, a combination of an Endercreature and a wolf. Several people screamed, and if it weren't for Mira, the city would be in ruins.

Mira had walked right up to Ender, put a hand on the snarling muzzle, and said something in a different language: "Åmæîæ îßîłdür... Ñãżwæræî!"

Ender had calmed herself, and shoved Ain's consciousness back into place. And had done the unthinkable.

Completely demolished a twelfth of the city.

Ain gently took Len's hand and looked up brokenly. Len paused, then awkwardly patted Ain on the back. Ain suddenly hunched over, black streaks running over her silvery-blond hair, and she looked up at Len, her violet eyes flashing.

**"Sup, Len."**

Len gulped. He was familiar with who this was. "E-Ender."

Ender idly inspected her some-broken, some-perfect nails. She then looked up at Len. **"You're afraid of me, huh."**

Len swallowed and said quietly, "Dude. You demolished a part of the city. I have a right to be afraid of you."

Ender looked around sadly. **"Oh, Len, I don't know... Maybe I should keep YOUR mouth shut instead..."**

Len looked stricken. "W-what?"

Ender smiled, a hint of malice playing across her lips. **"Len... You, so far, are the only one that remembers what happened. I managed to wipe everyone's memories of myself, and now they believe that Ain lost control. Ain and you are the only ones who know..."**

Len swallowed.

**"You... Should just... DISAPPEAR!"**

[...]

Seto's hand trembled over the worn pages of the book he was reading. Ethan glanced over at his cousin** (yes, Ethan is Seto's cousin in my fanfics)**, his normally shimmering silver hair grimy. The dull thump of the book making contact with the damp stone floor of the cave they took refuge in caused everyone to turn their heads toward Seto's wide violet eyes.

"Seto..."

"What? Why did you stop?" Asked Amber, shuffling over to the Ender Dragon and picking the book up from the floor. She sluggishly scanned the sentence Seto had stopped at, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Mira died."

Sky's head jerked up. He, and the others, had been totally engrossed with the story, and hearing that Amber's and Seto's predecessors had died in the battle against what Sky had vividly visualized as squids was... Unnerving, to say the least.

He opened his mouth to offer some comforting words to the rather terrified-looking Seto and was rewarded with a snowball to the face.

He sputtered, shaking the cold stuff from his face. He glowered at Ethan, whose hair retained a small silver sheen. Seto was now weaving strands of magic through the air.

"You looked depressed," rasped Ethan by way of explanation.

"That certainly didn't warrant a snowball to the face," Sky snapped back. Ethan muttered something in Isaz.

Seto's magic suddenly flared into white, and everyone watched in awe as the translucent form of a white wolf with green headphones and brown streaks leaping around a field appeared. Kurai was the only one to notice the flying form of a black-and-violet dragon in the background. Suddenly the green field burst into violet flames, and all of them lurched backwards, and the wolf howled before another familiar face took over, the wolf's fur bristling black and its scarlet eyes darkening to an angry violet. The Ender Dragon roaring at it. And the Dragon... Just... Disappearing.

Seto made a loud gasping noise, and the strands of magic weaving the delicate picture exploded into a huge puff of multicolored smoke. Everyone stared at Seto in a mixture of concern and bewilderment. Seto's wide violet eyes looked even more terrified, but he set his mouth in a firm line and growled, "Remind me why we're stalling."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does this scenario seem familiar to you? We abandon a friend for the good of the others, but we leave that one to suffer?"

Bajan's hazel eyes widened. Everyone's did, in fact, except for the Angels' and Amber's.

Seto all but sneered at the reaction he received. "Good. Now that THAT has gotten through your piece-of-shit brains, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pissed-off Seto is pissed-off. Don't mess with pissed-off Seto.**

**STAR-GAZE, NIGHTMARE ARMY, AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. Halcyon

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Halcyon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...OmiNotch... I AM SO SO SORRY FOR BOTH THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'm preparing a special treat for my My Little Pony-watching readers...**

**Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. The storyline, God Spawn canon, and all OCs excluding Amber and Mira belong to me. Amber and Mira belong to ItsMyIceCream428.**

* * *

><p>Lethal watched from the sidelines as the village went up in flames. Honestly, she was burning people alive just for the fun of looking at the Halcyon Werewolf's queasy expression and the screams. Lethal was a spawn made by Notch during the First Dawn of God Spawns, the day the two first God Spawns were created: One, a Scarlet Angel, and the second, herself. She loved being a Ghast-and-Blaze Creature; she was probably the most dominant of them all!<p>

She smirked at the Deadlox-in-a-cage, who looked like he needed a bucket.

He flipped a dirty finger sign that Seto had accidentally taught him at her. "Bitch."

Lethal calmly looked back towards the fiery village despite the outrage bubbling up in her throat. She had long since learned to control her temper.

The Squid Hybrid sitting next to her gave her a cheeky grin and opened its mouth— "Hey, Miss Leth—"

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Lethal jumped, and whipped around towards the noise. A scraggly squid patrol was rolling in the grass, howling. She was mildly puzzled and very annoyed until she raised her eyebrows at the gash on each of their gills. She sneered. So they had come, though much earlier than she expected. She hadn't had time to set up a welcoming party, so she supposed that she was to just wing it.

She heightened her senses, searching for any type of heat signature. She soon tracked one and shot a fireball at it.

"Ow! Shit!"

Judging from the very faint trace of an accent in the voice, along with the dark growling that came when she hit her target, it was Bajan. Good.

She traced another and this time used a splash potion of poison. There was a loud cry and a flash of purple and gold to her right that gave away the fact that it was Sky. Lethal scowled. She needed to find the Ender Dragon and the Ender Angel. They hadn't spoken once, any of them (besides the cursing) and that meant that more likely the Ender Dragon than the Ender Angel had set up a mental "room" of sorts and was linking all their minds so they could speak without giving away their positions. She needed to find the sorcerer.

She leaped to her left and lifted a splash potion bottle filled with milk. That would give away their position, and knowing Seto, he would have brought extra invisibility potions. Throwing one would alert her to his position. She looked around carefully, not even minding the fact that someone was tearing off the door to the cage and supporting Deadlox, who waved them off and limped towards the tree line.

Weak spot. To the back right. Kick.

She hurled the milk, and a second later, none other than Seto appeared. He pulled an epic bitch-face and raised his fists, violet magic spurting from them. Lethal all but leered at him, her hand sliding to the potions tucked into her belt.

Weak spot. Tail. Slide and kick out.

Seto found himself gasping at a sudden lack of air. He immediately recognized the symptoms of a strong combination of a weakness potion, a blindness potion, and a poisoning potion. He faintly heard a "Seto!" and then a jarring, white-hot pain in his shoulder. He could hear himself bite out a scream, and judging from the throbbing, it had been sliced to the bone (he could feel it; it was a clean cut, and the only thing Lethal had that was sharp enough to inflict it was the knife in her belt). He could hear his friends yelling, and he could sense Kurai's and Enderlox's Endermagic struggling to shove the Mage away from their brother.

Then, suddenly, there was an almighty screech that sounded very much like a banshee's. Seto heard himself cry out again when the blade exited the wound just as quickly as it inflicted it, and then heard a very, very welcoming voice.

"Oh my Notch, Seto, Seto? Are you—well that's a shitty question, you're obviously NOT okay—but-"

"Miki?" Rasped Seto. He heard Miki gasp.

"Okay, okay. Does anyone have a healing potion on them?" There was a chorus of "Shit"s and "Goddammit"s around the clearing. It appeared that both the squids and Lethal had left.

Then he felt a presence flare. Kaito. Mudkip's had flared too. Some kind of danger. He knew water-related God Spawns were hypersensitive to any kind of stress because of being in charge of some kinds of weather patterns made them tuned in to any kind of change in natural order.

Seto sighed. He was going to have to rely on his heightened senses to deal with the blindness inflicted on him, because knowing Lethal, milk wouldn't cut it.

He groped for a hand blindly before managing to be hefted up by someone.

Warm, comforting presence. Pink-and-black aura. Miki.

Seto stood, and a flask of milk was shoved into his hands. He made an irritated grunting noise but took a swig anyway. As he suspected, it didn't work, and instead a wave of nausea swept over him. He staggered, and Bajan caught him. He made an involuntary hiss and pulled away. He could sense the flinch from the teen, but he turned away anyway, his apology hanging on his lips.

[...]

An Aquarian Angel Creature ruffled her feathers as water cascaded off, revealing the periwinkle-tinted, deep lapis blue wings. She made a grunt of annoyance, turning her head.

"Where's my sister?" She snapped at one of the squids standing at her door.

He started, and it became clear to the female angel that he had been drowsing. Grumpily she considered whether or not his head would make a nice addition to her gruesome wall when a tall figure swept in, the heat that trailed after her knocking the pathetic spawn over.

"Sister Lethal," greeted the Aquarian Angel, curling one of her wings as she gazed levelly into the fiery-tempered God Spawn's pale sunset eyes.

"Ethereal," said Lethal dismissively, shooing her beautiful sister aside with a wave of her hand. The angel moved aside respectfully, her eyes trained dutifully on the older of the two siblings.

"Half-assed..." Growled Lethal, her fists curled. Ethereal stepped away, knowing her sister's moods were unpredictable and dangerous.

"Send for His Majesty," she murmured quietly to the same squid, who nodded and hastily scampered from the room.

She nodded and spun back towards her sister, who had managed to burn the canopy while she wasn't looking.

"Calm yourself, sister. Our King wishes to speak to you about your Dry-Land findings."

Lethal's gaze dropped on Ethereal. "You know that the whole 'Dry-Land' term came from the squids. You know it's really just the OverWorld."

Ethereal cringed. "We are here now, and we must abide by their rules to enlist their help in this war."

Lethal smirked. "This Notch-damned, Nether-blessed, HeroBrine-favored war."

The Aquarian Angel winced at the cruel words, and stepped aside, revealing the King. He gave Lethal a charming smile and made a downwards gesture at her with one of the many tentacles protruding from his back.

"Now, Lethal, dear, calm yourself. The other squids believe our God Spawn Status to be the result of a gift that was bestowed upon us by godly beings, and if they learn that God Spawns aren't so rare, they will lose all respect for us."

"For you, maybe," snarled the aggravated Creature.

Ethereal bit her lip then snatched up her sister's wrist and hissed, "_Äłwémåÿ rüthßæłîkma, Lethal!_" (You speak harshly, Lethal!)

Lethal tore her arm away from the Creature's iron grip. "Let me GO."

Ethereal hissed.

"You forget your place, sister!" She growled, her wings quivering. "We are merely war leaders here—the bishops in a small chess duel. We are just a piece of Notch's game—your petty wish to rule over the God Spawns is in no way controllable!"


	8. Elementals

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Elementals<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's gettin' good... More Angel centering, off-screen character death and sad Elementals. This is the first time I've introduced the idea of Elementals, so review or PM me if you're confused about something regarding the Elementals.**

**Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. The storyline and all OCs, excluding Amber, belong to myself. Amber belongs to ItsMyIceCream428. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story. **  
><p>

* * *

>Skeleton Akia scowled at the pitiful group huddled in her yard. She had been practicing archery, and had Frost Dako not seized her arm and forced her to point her arrow at the ground, she probably would have stricken one of the group shivering at her feet. Not that she would have minded if she did.<p>"What the hell?" Said Crystal Chaos from behind Dako, tugging her shoulder-length, golden-yellow hair into her short signature ponytail. <strong>(Note: Search 'Kagamine Len Crystal Chaos' for reference.)<strong>

"I know... That's what I was thinking..." Said Akia, shaking loose strands of her pale pink hair from her shoulders. It hung down to her waist, and she was quite proud of it.

Chaos watched her fingers idly as they turned into stone, then iron, then diamond, then back to normal, scanning the Team's expressions as she did. Amber covered her mouth with her hand like she was going to throw up. Chaos smirked.

Dako glanced behind Kurai, and his expression brightened considerably. "Ethan!"

Ethan accidentally frosted over the grass he was kneeling on in excitement. "D-Dako?!"

Akia rolled her eyes as the Frost Elemental and the Snow Golem Hybrid gave each other a one-armed hug, but frowned as they broke apart. Then her eyes widened.

"Where's Baki?" She was the most perceptive. Judging from their injuries, they had been attacked or such. And seeing as some of their group was not present, either they had been left behind, which was highly unlikely, or they had been...

Swiggity stood defiantly, his smoke-gray wings quivering. "He's dead."

Dako froze. "N-no..." He whispered, the vicinity's temperature dropping by several degrees in response to his emotions. Ethan gave a silent scream of horror, whispering something in Isaz.

"No... No..."

Dako glanced up at Ethan. The two icy pairs of eyes locked gazes for a few seconds before Dako staggered back into a tree.

Akia snarled. "Why didn't you look out for him?!" She hissed angrily, turning accusatorially on Bodil. The Scarlet Angel scrambled away, his eyes watering underneath his sunglasses. And suddenly everyone was crying, because they'd never really had the time to mourn Baki nor Simon nor Double nor Ghost. Akia still shouted in rage through the glimmer from her cold hazel orbs, screaming, "YOU PROMISED HIM! YOU PROMISED DAKO YOU'D KEEP HIS BROTHER SAFE! YOU— YOU—!"

Before she could utter any more, Swiggity calmly intervened.

"Fighting will not help, Skeleton Akia."

Akia whirled, her face tight with withheld fury, but stopped when she saw the Gunpowder Angel's slack grip on his ribbon. She heard a faint muttering under his breath and it immediately morphed into an evil weapon. She gulped. Akia knew that humans called them guns or something of the sort; Elementals labelled them as 'danger-bringers' and marked them as an unstable object that should never be in their possession unless absolutely necessary; she didn't even bother to wonder what God Spawns called the wicked things.

"Swiggity..." Zek's voice held a thinly veiled warning, a warning that should he fire, he would be casting away any chance of help. "Put the gun down."

So they called the danger-bringers the same things as humans... What a disgrace.

In a graceful sweep of his pale gray wings and a swift flick of his wrist, the Gunpowder Angel raised his gun to Akia's forehead just as she raised her bow, nocked with an arrow, in one fluid motion. **(Me: MAN INTENSE CONFRONTATION SCENE OOOOH MAI NOTCH)**

A terse silence swelled in the emptiness of the forest and cabin, waiting to see if Swiggity obeyed his best friend.

Dako opened his mouth and covered it again, but not fast enough to stifle the sob that escaped the confines of his mouth. Akia didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You see that, you blind God Spawn?" She asked, gesturing with a sharp and sudden gesture with her head. "That's the pain he's going through. You can't possibly make it up to him."

Swiggity replied, with no inflection on his words, "I can. And I will. If we can make it through Lethal's fury. And squids. I will kill relentlessly if it means vengeance for all who are dead and lost, and if it will mean easing Dako's pain."

Akia shivered slightly. In all honesty, she believed him. In a mere nanosecond, the God Spawn had turned from a shy, spotlight-avoiding Angel into a cold, ruthless killer.

Zek's voice was an octave higher when he spoke this time. "Swiggity..."

Something seemed to click in the Gunpowder Angel's head, and he dropped the danger-bringer—GUN on the grass, where it immediately dissolved into thin air. He shook his head.

"Ugh... Did I do anything...?" He glanced up at Akia's hard expression, then at the arrow pointed at his chest, which was JUST loose enough for a simple slide of the fingers to release it. "Ah shit... Okay... That hurt..." He winced as he clutched the hand that was holding the danger-bringer.

Chaos's mild tone brought everyone back to their senses. "Does anyone mind if we take this inside?" She asked, curling her fingers into a fist of diamond, studying their expressions. She nodded in satisfaction when no one objected. "Good."

[...]

Chaos glanced at the few God Spawns she recognized from the group. Bodil, shoulders hunched and face concealed; Swiggity, eyes hooded; and Zek, wings shielding him from the outside.

She stepped back, joining Akia and a cold-faced Dako.

She directed her words to who seemed to be the leader. "Do you trust me?"

Sky tilted his head up, his golden eyes meeting her calm crystal blue ones. "My friends trust you, and that's enough for me."

To his—and the others' (excluding Amber)—surprise, Chaos snorted. She extended her hand, and when he took it, she yanked him forward and hissed into his ear, "You may trust me... But in a battlefield, if you were about to die..."

She dropped Sky's arm, and he sank onto the carpet, eyes wide behind his filthy sunglasses.

Her buttercup-yellow hair gleamed, and suddenly, she was in full diamond form, her glinting eyes narrowed, and finished her sentence out loud. "...I would leave you to wither away."

She left the room.

A charged silence. Then Akia awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I trust you all, and I expect the same of you." A collective sigh of relief as Sky relaxed his shoulders.

"However, you must understand something about Chaos. She's had a terrible life and she understood the cruelty of life at far too young an age..." Here she paused, and her eyes flitted across the group before landing on Amber. Silently, she brushed a lock of dark red hair from the Demon's face, and ended her thoughts: "...much like your own."

The group gaped at the long burn scar over her eye, which she had previously concealed with her right side bang.

Amber squeaked before aiming a heated glare at Akia, who simply shrugged and replied, "Chaos hates God Spawns much more than the rest of our kind... Because those were her foster parents, and they treated her like she was a piece of shit come straight from Hell."

Kurai covered her mouth, uttering a silent 'Oh'.

"And she got her sweet revenge..."

Mudkip swallowed. Jason ran a tongue over his gleaming fangs. "What happened to them?"

Dako interrupted with a humorless laugh. "Melted the skin off of the man—who died immediately, unfortunately—and skinned the so-called mother, who pulled through but was eventually suffocated to death by Chaos. We knew her from school, so when she finally got rid of them, we ran away, all three of us. It was a lucky break, and Chaos has been our leader ever since."

Amber scowled, her scarred eye pinching grotesquely. Kaito and Miki winced.

Deadlox, who was observing them quietly while listening to Ssundee berate Seto (who was unconscious) about carelessness, spoke up for the first time. "You may trust us... But we can't exactly trust someone who holds a death wish for us."


	9. Trustworthy

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

>Trustworthy<p><p>

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. All else unclaimed in this FanFiction belongs to myself. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story.<strong>

* * *

>Chaos's eyes flashed as she spied at the lake. Having turned into her (rather embarrassing) dirt form, she was hidden very well.<p><p>

"They won't see us coming," wheezed one voice, and she hissed distastefully. Squids. It was impossible to not recognize the raspy cadences of the hated species.

"Well, this wasn't exactly _your_ plan, Inka," replied a voice dryly, and this threw Chaos for a loop. Although it held a faint accent, it was in no way a squid's voice. Maybe a Hybrid, but the voice was much more clean-cut and brisk than even a half-human half-squid's.

She suddenly jolted back, cursing her stupidity. _Guardians_. Of course, the squids would turn to their next sea-related monster? Chaos tilted her head. Guardians hate squids, though. _They suck squids' souls out,_ Chaos recalled rather wryly. So what kind of bargain did they strike with the grumpy Spawns?

Ugh, so many questions in just a few seconds. She hated the Elemental Sixth Sense.

"Yeah, it was Miss Lethal's, Inka," hummed a third voice. This time Chaos immediately sorted into the category of Guardian; she, too, held a faint trace of an accent. It was obvious she was more attached to her male Guardian Hybrid partner than the squid.

Enough listening in; she needed to tell the others.

[...]

"So Amber," said Bajan carefully, "when exactly did this," he gently brushed her side bang away, "happen? And how?"

Trying to hide a faint dash of scarlet on her cheeks, Amber replied, "I... I was twelve o-or eleven. I was really small back then, and weak. I didn't know how to use my power as a Hybrid, or anything.

"One day, unexpectedly, my father, who was a very violent man and disliked God Spawns to a certain degree as well as honored Elementals high above others, came home early when I was practicing with my powers. He saw my wings, and he went absolutely _berserk_. He yelled and shouted and screamed, then took one of my wings and twisted, breaking it clean through.

"I... I still don't understand what happened, but something just seemed to come over me and I snapped, whipping my wing away from him and punching him down. Then I kept kicking... And kicking... And kicking..." Amber chuckled darkly. "I liked the surge of power I felt as I threw a hit at someone. But now, that's the part of me that I hate the most."

Sky swallowed, but froze when Bajan leaned forward and took the female Demon Hybrid's pale hand.

"You're kinda like me, aren't you," he said.

Jerome looked away, smirking.

"I'm more a monster than you, I think," he whispered this time.

Amber gave him a smile, albeit a slightly frozen one, and leaned closer. "You think?"

Bajan laughed. "I know," he replied.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Hissed Jerome from behind him. Bajan groaned, practically face-to-face with Amber by now.

"I was going to! Shut up, Fluffy!" He called back before Amber leaned forward and kissed him first.

He wasn't exactly unresponsive.

They broke apart, startled, when Chaos tore into the cabin, her legs shaking from running much faster than she normally did. Alarm prompted everyone to their feet. Chaos held up a pointer finger, gasping, indicating "Just a moment."

"They're here," she hissed, one hand pressed to her chest in an effort to calm her lungs. "The squids. They have Guardians with them. Hybrids. You need to run. Now. We can hold..." She straightened, her hair tinkling into frosty diamond. "Hold them off."

Sky jumped up, his eyes blazing. "We're not leaving you like this!" He protested.

Bajan opened his mouth as well, but Amber grabbed his wrist, her dark eyes wide. "Bajan," she said plainly, "they're trying to help us. Be thankful for once and accept it."

He hesitated, then nodded stiffly and dashed out of the room, Amber in tow. The rest of the group quickly followed in a familiar formation, the Angels scouting from above for any dangers, the rest of them in an arrow formation depending on their status, with Sky at the head, and Seto with Deadlox watching the back.

[...]

Inka held swords in each tentacle, the Guardian Hybrids next to him carrying scythes in each hand, their tails sweeping as they threatened the Elementals.

"Where are they?! I saw them!" She screeched at the yellow-haired Elemental, who coughed up some blood before grinning, as though a thought struck her. And suddenly, her eyes shone a glinting, frosty color as she lifted her head, a faraway look striking her face.

"I have seen him..."

Inka snarled, forcing her sword closer to the Elemental's throat, but the female continued.

"I have seen your King, where his mouth is silenced and his eyes scream... I have seen your race, locked away for eternity in a place of no end, and no beginning... I have seen it _all_!" Here her whole form glowed a blinding crystalline blue before dying down in a shower of frost. Inka staggered back, dropping her weapons, as did the Guardians.

"It's a friggin' Future Elemental!"

"Run!"

Chaos laughed, running a hand through her messy, untied hair. "Holy crap, I got them so well!"

[...]

Kurai sighed. "When can we stop _running_?"

Sky scowled. "We don't really have a choice. Ever since Lethal caught us, we had a major backup."

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a familiar figure appeared before them. No one seemed even the least bit surprised when the light died down, though Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you have more important things to do than speak to us about something you started."

The God before them bit his lip, staring at his non-directly related son. "Sky... Are you..."

Sky sneered, his wings turning into black, arrow-tipped tails. "Are we Chosen? Maybe. It depends on how you see it. After all, you made us."

"...Give me proof you are really the Chosen," begged the Creator to the group. Sky tilted his sunglasses above his golden eyes.

"We're being hunted down for trying to save the whole fucking world. Do you need more proof?"


	10. War Unfolding

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

>War Unfolding<p><p>

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. All else unclaimed in this FanFiction belongs to myself. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story.<strong>

* * *

>Sky's golden eyes flashed as the Creator vanished, and he hissed hatefully.<p><p>

"Sometimes, I'm really ashamed to call him Father," he growled.

"Ditto," muttered Jason.

Kurai just groaned as she supported Zek with a violet-silver wing. "Can't he be more responsible?"

"I don't think so," spat Sky, dropping his shades back onto the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, he's just the flaky god who rules MineCraftia on a whim."

_"I heard that."_

"Shut up, dad."

[...]

Lethal's palm burst into crackling flame.

"Fear... The ultimate torture tool," she murmured, the fire lighting the pale face of a familiar Aetherian God. He had golden, shimmering Ichor running down the side of his face, but seemed utterly unfazed.

_"You know what I fear?" _He said, his tone mild. _"Fascinating... I thought that ability had long surpassed any God Spawn."_

Lethal gave the God a charming smile, as thought they were simply discussing the weather instead of she being dominant, he being chained to a wall.

"Not I," she said in a contemptuous manner. "You must remember; I was one of the first God Spawns. The other is long dead."

_"...Ah, yes," _he said after a short pause of rifling through his memories. _"Rose, my dear... You've grown so well..."_

Lethal scowled at the name he used to address her, but did not elaborate, instead saying, "Free her."

Jeb smiled at her, teeth flashing in the gloom. _"How about no?"_

Lethal snarled, the fire drawing closer to his face. He didn't even blink an eye.

_"You want me to free Tsuki from her dark bedrock prison, bound in the Chain of Ichor,"_ he said coolly._ "No, most certainly not."_

Lethal hissed. "I do believe you'll regret that."

[...]

Kaito and Mudkip jerked back suddenly, their eyes narrowing. Seto seemed to notice as his wings abruptly spread from their tucked position, his expression quickly shifting from bewildered to a scowl.

"Something has been disrupted," he stated blandly while Kaito doubled over, clutching his head. Miki squeaked and hurried over to him.

"A predator," added Mudkip.

"A predator," repeated Bajan incredulously.

"Wait... Tracking coordinates... Gimme a sec. Seto, XYZ c-points, please," said Jason in rapid succession. Seto replied without missing a beat: "X: 76.0927472, Y: -26.3749486, Z: 32.4736320."

Deadlox said the words everyone else had on the tip of their tongue: "A-what?"

Okay, maybe not everyone.

"I'm tracking its origin point. Maybe it's a squid trap," explained Jason mercilessly, tapping into the wrist commands on his suit.

"Uh... Uh... Bottom of the sea, an infamous squid domain," said the Hybrid triumphantly after an awkward pause.

"It _is_ a squid trap," observed Sky.

"But why do squids want, or need, a predator? One at the top of the chain, at that. They have Lethal, and Ethereal," Jerome finished in a mutter.

"Ethereal? Who?" Asked Amber, her lock of hair slipping from her face.

"Lethal's sister," said Sky, his voice filled with revelation. "God, I've been stupid. How did I not realize she would be in on it too?"

"Because I'm not," said a voice behind them calmly, and everyone whirled around.

Ethereal gave them a small, but mesmerizing, smile. Her sleek teal hair—dripping from the water—reached her hips, her pale, reflective blue eyes scanning them.

"You're telling us that you're not part of your sister's plot," said Ssundee with no inflection on his words. Ethereal tilted her head.

"Why, yes. You get to the point quite quickly, don't you?"

"She even _talks_ like Lethal," muttered Swiggity.

"Give us proof," snapped Kurai.

"Hmm... This predator you speak of? My sister has forced a God to free Tsuki," said Ethereal placidly.

Kurai's violet eyes widened.

"M-mother..."

"Correct." It seemed that eloquence without thought was an inherited trait of Lethal's line; Ethereal's statement was calmly spoken and anyone would have thought that she was saying the most plain statement in the world instead of condemning it to doom.

Miki's sunset eyes narrowed, as did Amber's.

"Why are we supposed to trust you, again?" Repeated Kaito, his tone cool.

"I just gave you a valuable piece of information," she pointed out just as calmly. Kaito seemed unfazed.

"How do we know it's the truth?"

"Because it is," whispered Kurai, her violet eyes shining dully. "Oh my God, I felt it when she said it. Like... Like something was tearing itself free, like an animal..."

Ethereal turned, dove, and swam away quickly, and there was an awkward silence.

Seto sat down abruptly, and said, "We need a plan or something. We're heading straight towards Mage City, so we can take temporary shelter there." **(FYREUK REFERENCE!)**

"Don't they respect you and regard you highly over there?" Asked Sky, plopping down as well.

Seto smiled grimly. It had been a long time since any of them had shown a genuine smile. "Probably not right now. They've most likely heard about the craziness happening, it's been around two weeks and news travels fast in MineCraftia, especially when it's concerning everyone as a whole."

Amber made a face and landed on her back in the dirt. "So we need to be sneaky."

"Yeah," said Bajan, settling next to her. The two exchanged smiles, and Amber returned to her placid, antisocial quiet while Bajan heaved himself up to discuss a route to Mage City undetected.

"So we might have to enter by either breaching the gate with magic, which is risky, considering we only have one genuine magic user and three total Endermagic users, or by using invisibility potions, which is just as risky, seeing as they've probably beefed up on security. That mean we have to be flawless," ranted Seto in one breath. Everyone stared at him. Then Deadlox opened his mouth.

"Holy shit, you talk fast."

A general chuckle, and Seto flashed them a smile before continuing, this time his words directed towards Sky.

"They've got walls heavy with magic surrounding the whole city. It's not _huge_, but it's one of the largest magic-inhabited cities in MineCraftia. Any other ideas?" His eyes were slightly desperate, and if anything it made Sky far more uncomfortable than he was.

Clearing her throat, Kurai intervened. "Well, can't we take down the magic field around the guards then enter?"

Seto shook his head, shooting down the idea as soon as it was born. "No, the other guards'll see and then we're fucked."

Kurai lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Jerome intervened with a "Can't we just disguise ourselves as travelers?"

Seto picked up on Jerome's tempo and quickly pressed it faster. "We can travel in three groups—one with Sky, one with Deadlox, and one with Bajan, then Deadlox with Kurai, Bajan with Zek, and Sky with me. Perfect! Let's do this."

Everyone stood and walked away, with Jerome wondering how his idea became so great.

[...]

The guard was an apprehensive man, with a suspecting attitude, nervy male companion, and manipulative female companion. All three, being from Mage City, were well trained in the ways of magic. So it was no surprise that a group of travelers came up to the guards, no doubt imagining they were an impressive bunch.

"Andesite," whispered his female companion, Diorite, "who are they?"

"I don't know," mouthed Andesite back before elbowing the nervy one, who was whipping his head around like someone was shocking him with a live wire.

"Hello," he said coolly in an authoritative tone, striding up to the bunch. The seeming leader gave him a probing look that made him slightly uncomfortable but did not put him off at all. He searched for magic and was surprised to find that all of them had a hand in it.

"State your purpose for visiting," he said, beckoning Diorite closer.

"We live here," replied the leader, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you've forgotten us, Andesite."

Andesite tilted his head. He was indeed unfamiliar with the strangers, but was determined not to show it. He searched their minds for their names, but was slightly shocked to find that he couldn't identify them.

"Uh..." He said vaguely. The man chuckled and held out his hand.

"It's me..."

Andesite, Diorite, and the nervy man collapsed.

Seto removed his hood, his eyes narrowed as he searched for any others. He turned.

"All clear!"

* * *

><strong>AN: I'M SO SORRY, THIS IS LONG OVERDUE! I'M SUCH A BITCH! MY SISTER HAS GOTTEN HOOKED ON QUOTEV AND IS CONSTANTLY BUGGING ME! So how about I amuse you with a little test—I am between 11 and 24 years old. Can you guess how old I am?**


	11. Unreal

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Unreal<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Hey guys! ItsMyIceCream428 got my age down pat on her first try—I am fifteen! The annoying little pest (also dubbed "my younger sister") is twelve, and obviously we swear waaaay too much for our ages...**

**Anyway, I was (and still am) pretty sick when I was writing this (like, I legitimately feel like shit [or even more accurately, a zombie straight out of Walking Dead]), so it's worth noting that some of this crap might not be entirely... Sane.**

**Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. Amber belongs to ItsMyIceCream428. All else unclaimed in this FanFiction belongs to myself. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><p>

Ethan scowled as he tugged his hood farther down his face, shading his eyes and hair. Amber would have laughed if she wasn't a Hybrid of few words. Only Bajan could unhinge her jaw.

"Sweet Jesus," gasped Bodil, clutching a stitch in his side. "Can we not fly like that again?"

Kurai, Zek, and Swiggity all nodded wordlessly, their wings drooping.

"You guys are just lazy," mumbled Jason.

"I need to find a person who still trusts me..." Said Seto, ignoring the exchange.

"What about _her_?" Suggested Kurai.

Seto's head snapped up. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I am never visiting _her_ unless the situation is dire."

"It _is_ dire," said Kurai dryly. "Unless you're blind, and we fixed that two days ago."

Amber tilted her head in a silent question.

"I'm in the dark too. Who's _her_?" Asked Mudkip in confusion.

"I don't want to know if Seto is reacting this badly," said Ssundee.

"God help us lest she doesn't trust me anymore, because if she doesn't, we're so dead," said Seto with forced calm.

[...]

Deadlox faintly remembered her. Seto had come to his house as a bundle of nerves one day, and all he did was repeat the word "_her_".

Kurai and Enderlox would remember her well. She was the most unpredictable of her kind.

The rest of them were completely lost. Seto seemed nervous, and that in itself had a bit of an unsettling effect.

Sharp-eyed Kurai soon spotted the house they were searching for, which happened to be all gold (Sky almost fainted).

"There!"

Seto swallowed and stepped up to the door, and swung the brass knocker three times.

Three hollow booms.

And an unnaturally small Ender Dragon (it was probably the smallest of its kind, but even so it was taller than even Kaito, who coughed awkwardly) answered the door. It narrowed its violet eyes at the sight of the group.

**_"Who are you?"_**

Seto winced at the Dragon's sharp tone before morphing into a Ender Dragon. **_"Miss Elowen, we need your help."_**

Elowen stared at Seto, then recognition pricked at her face. Then it split into a joyful grin.

**_"Seto!"_**

"That's Elowen, you should remember her. She's the Ender Dragon who made Seto an Ender Dragon," explained Kurai rapidly.

Immediately Ssundee snapped his fingers. "I remember it!"

"Not an it," corrected Seto, ignoring Miki's jealous stare. "Miss Elowyn is a she."

"Miss?" Said Bodil, glancing from Miki to Elowen to Seto and back again.

"Er, I guess you could say she kind of controls me..."

Miki cleared her throat before protectively latching onto Seto. "Um, excuse me, he's _mine_."

There was an awkward silence before Seto and Elowen both burst out laughing. "We're not like _that_... **_Right, Miss Elowen?_**"

_**"Of course not."**_

Bajan threw up his hands dramatically. "Romance in the middle of a freaking war! Are you all crazy?!"

Amber rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, maybe it's just me."

"Regardless, in, you all! I will not have a group of scraggly Spawns upon my doorstep."

"We're _going_, Miss Elowen."

[...]

**_"So, tell me why you all are here,"_** said Elowen, leaning forward. **_"Are squids after you? Or perhaps you felt the shift in order. At any rate, both are coming here. I can sense it."_**

"Great," mumbled Sky. "We have less time to prepare than I originally thought."

**_"Both, Miss Elowen,"_** hissed Kurai. **_"We need shelter, and we will be ready."_**

**_"Hmm. I see. And which of you convinced Seto to come to me? It was quite a risk."_**

"All of us," said Deadlox, puffing out his chest. Kurai stifled a snort and said, "Anyway, Miss Elowen, we need information. You are most likely the only one who still trusts us, which also means you're the keeper of the most info in this war."

Elowen tilted her head and gave him an irritating, if not wise, smile. "Well, Deadlox... I prefer to speak to Enderlox."

Deadlox scowled before obliging, and soon, Enderlox, lanky, black-haired, stood in front Elowen.

**_"Miss Elowen."_**

**_"Enderlox. Talk to me. What do you want?"_**

**_"We require information on the position of Queen Tsuki and the squid army."_**

**_"The squids will be here in another three days or so. Tsuki... She is sporadic. She vanishes from my sight, then she reappears again in a completely different place. So I cannot predict her movements."_**

**"I can help with that," **said Kurai carefully. Turning to the others, she said, "Mo-Tsuki's teleporting randomly because her powers are, well, losing control. So we have no sure way of knowing when she'll arrive... But I'll keep you posted."

Sky swallowed and opened his mouth.

"So we're ready."

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: I guess this is meant to be a kind of filler for the action in the next maybe three or so chapters. That means... Hybrids to Humans is drawing to a close. WAAAAH! But congrats to me! I've finally gotten out of my fucking slump. **


	12. Elowen

Hybrids to Humans

* * *

><p>Elowen<p>

* * *

><p><p>

****Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. Only the storyline and all OCs (excluding Amber) belong to myself. Amber belongs to ItsMyIceCream428. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story. ****

* * *

><p><p>

Seto crashed the couch and immediately passed out. At her request, Elowen provided Kurai with a can of whipped cream, which she unceremoniously exploded over Seto's slumbering face.

Who knew quality entertainment could be delivered in the form of an Ender Dragon Creature choking on whipped cream?

After Seto showered the whipped cream out of his hair and face, he spread a large paper on the coffee table with a bang.

"This," he said, his dark hair slick and dripping everywhere, "is our battle plan. This whole blank parchment represents where we are, Mage City. We know for a fact that the squids'll be here in around three days, so a group needs to go mining. Another'll go scouting for spiders and chickens—we need bows and arrows. Magic is covered, but nab stuff from a witch's hut just in case. And before you ask why Miss Elowen doesn't have this stuff ready for us is because she just moved in yesterday and has absolutely nothing."

Seto paused, a little more than out-of-breath.

Then Kurai said, "It's dark, Seto... I think you should get some sleep..."

The others glanced at her like she was deluding herself. It was barely sunset and she was urging her older brother to rest?! From the nasty look they all received in turn, they suspected that she had a plan that she could not speak aloud.

Once Elowen and Seto left the room, Kurai began speaking rapidly in a low voice. "Seto can't know this... But we can't let him into the battlefield."

A chorus of protests. Kurai raised her voice. "Shut the hell up so I can tell you why!"

Silence reigned, and Kurai continued in hushed tones. "Remember in that history book Seto was reading... The Ender Dragon died, and so did the female Demon Hybrid. If we are to assume that history will repeat itself as much as it has now, one or both of them will die. We can't afford to have neither Amber nor Seto die, let alone have Deadlox take it all for himself. So, Amber and Seto aren't going. Problem?" She added to Amber, whose eyes were narrowed in outrage. The cover was quickly slipped on, and Amber arranged a completely porcelain mask on her face, simply nodding.

"Good. That's what I thought," said Kurai with an air of triumph. She stomped off, sparing the whipped-cream-covered couch a single glare.

[...]

_"Repeats are dangerous."_

_"Of course they are; clearly you jest if you believe they are not. Or you are just another fool."_

_"I never said they are not. I stated that they are."_

_"...You just shut up and watch your children trudge off to their deaths."_

_"Your child is there too."_

_"I lose only one. You lose more than ten."_

_"There are more in the OverWorld that are mine. You have—"_

_"Several more in the Nether. You forget that she is just one of many."_

_"I could say the same of the children I myself may lose."_

_"We are setting them up for failure, are we not?"_

_"We believe that they will."_

_"But perhaps, just perhaps, they will emerge from the battle victorious."_

_"Is it too much to hope that they will emerge unscathed as well?"_

_"...You jest, brother."_

[...]

Sky groaned, tossing another diamond into the pile.

"No butter!" He admonished, falling onto the heap of ores they had collected. "We've mined for hours and there's no fucking butter! It's like lava to squids, so it's our best chance! Diamond isn't as effective to them, so we need both!"

"I know we do, Sky," mumbled Seto, his pickaxe clamped between his teeth as he scrounged through the ores, discarding the useless ones and shoving precious gems into his pack. His Endermagic rendered it endless, his Overmagic keeping it from turning into another Void. "I know. Shut the hell up, please."

Sky made a feral grumbling sound and set off further into the cave to search for gold, only to run back out screaming when arrows flew at him. Seto sighed, dropping the pickaxe, and raised a hand.

There was a loud keening sound, and the skeletons burned up, their bones dropping lifelessly and their equipment clattering to the stone floor. Seto fell to one knee, gritting his teeth. Sky dashed over.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Seto nodded, standing again and leaning against the cave's craggy wall. "Just... That was a Nethermagic spell... It takes a bit of energy to use a spell that's not using either of my base magic. I'm fine."

He proceeded to search through the bones' weaponry, hissing slightly when he found a golden sword among the remains. Tossing it to Sky, whose eyes were already glazed over at the first glint of hopeful yellow, he scowled. "This isn't the type of equipment they should be carrying. Something's wrong."

"Like squids," said Sky distantly, admiring the pure sheen of the blade, lifting the sword by its worn leather hilt.

"Like squids," repeated Seto, stuffing the last of the useful ores and weapons into his pack and cremating the bones.

[...]

Kurai's wings were dead giveaways of her emotions. If they were spread fully to their nine-foot span, she was ecstatic. If they were curled inwards slightly and shaking, she was furious. If they were unfurled but droopy, she was bored out of her mind. If they were wrapped around her, guarding her from the world, she was upset.

Like right now, for instance. She, Swiggity and Zek were pressed up against a wall of the ravine they'd ventured into, cornered by very angry creepers. Her wings were digging further and further into their own, and the silver-violet appendages shook so badly both were practically vibrating. Fear.

Zek scowled at them. Lightning couldn't save them—that would make their explosions worse. Rain would do nothing—creepers used night vision just like almost any other monster, and it would block their line of sight as well. Tornados or hurricanes would cost him too much energy, and there was a very big chance that they, too, would be swept away by the raging winds. Swiggity could use his ribbon, but he wouldn't be able to recognize them, so he could very well injure them.

"Well fuck," said Kurai. They were officially screwed.

Suddenly, Ssundee swooped into the scene, hurling negative potions left and right. All three young Angels unfurled their wings and wrapped them around themselves to defend against the rain of magical liquid—Swiggity got hit by a weakness potion and Zek took a poison to the head—but the creepers were finished by the time Ssundee ran out of potions. He glanced back to see Swiggity wiping his mouth and slumping against the wall, and Kurai tipping the rest of her flask of milk into Zek's mouth, sighing with relief as color flooded the pale cheeks.

[...]

Elowen's eyes narrowed as the disfigured thing advanced, moaning.

**_"Who the hell are you?"_** Hissed the small Ender Dragon, backing away slowly. She could sense an endless pool of power within the mangled, chained body.

"I... Who am I...?" The creature seemed genuinely confused. Elowen took it as an opportunity to step back and create a mental room.

**_Seto._**

Seto whipped around, his eyes wide and alarmed. Everyone had gathered and they were traipsing back to Elowen's, and this made him further worried. Deadlox leaned forward, crimson eyes concerned. "Seto?"

"It's Miss Elowen," whispered Seto. His expression hardened. "We have to get back, fast." Beginning to run, he sent his answer in a query.

**_Yes, Miss Elowen?_**

**_She is here. _**

Seto froze in the middle of a sprint, effectively making him trip and fall. Pushing himself up on one arm, he yelled out loud in his panic, "Miss Elowen, just... Just run, or stall, please, don't die..."

Everyone could hear his agony.

There was no saving Elowen—they were still a couple hundred chunks away. They'd never make it unless—

"I can teleport one or two people there!" Said Kurai suddenly, and she grabbed Sky and Seto's arms. All three were gone in an instant.

Once Sky and Seto were dropped off, Kurai teleported away again, so that she could to a large-group teleportation. Seto wished he hadn't teleported.

There was the tall figure of Tsuki, gruesomely decapitating his mentor, who was still alive, or at least barely. Sky's hands flew up to his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Seto..."

The monster finished off its masterpiece and disappeared, likely to some far-off place. The rest of the group appeared behind Sky and Seto. Multiple gasps.

Seto stumbled towards the body of his one last parental figure.

"Miss Elowen..."

He propped her up against him, his violet eyes glazed over, not quite taking in the fact that Elowen was over with. She couldn't possibly survive wounds of this capacity even with her dragon healing.

Can't breathe.

"Miss Elowen, don't die."

Shake her. She has to wake up.

"Elowen?"

She doesn't answer.

No.

"No."

No. No. No, no, nonononono.

"Nononono. Elowen."

Don't take her. Notch, don't take her.

"She's—"

—Dead.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: I actually cried at the last part when I was rereading it because Elowen was such a definitive character and she certainly didn't deserve to die. *starts sobbing***

**Elowen: *annoyed* I hate it when you use death cliffies.**

**Me: Fuck off! I can't help it! It's in my depressing nature!**


	13. AN-DROPPED

Alright, so it's Nightmare Flame, with big information, if anyone still cares to listen...

Hybrids to Humans will be rewritten! YAAAAAY

Seriously, I just reread it and thought of killing myself, it was terrifying.

ItsMyIceCream428's OCs Amber and Mira will still be featured for her being such a dear friend and putting up with me :))

Hybrids to Humans will still remain on my page, though it will be labeled "Hybrids to Humans: Old" to ward off newcomers. It will also be labeled unfinished because it is not. (Wow, state the obvious Nightmare...)

Hunger Games and Playing God will be put on temporary HIATUS while HtH is rewritten.


End file.
